The Sudden Seduction Result
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode The Porkchop Indeterminacy. Missy decides to have a little fun with Penny. Femslash.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place immediately after the episode The Porkchop Indeterminacy. It is just a oneshot, I am not going to continue this.**

Missy sighed as she closed the door.

"So...", Penny said, walking over to the kitchen table, "are you going to eat out or..."

Missy licked her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Actually... I thought, maybe I could eat here... if that's not a problem."

Penny seemed to be a little taken aback by that decision, but didn't seem to mind. "I have some take out left over. I was planning to have that for dinner. Are you OK with that?"

"Yes", Missy said, nodding her head.

But the truth was, Missy didn't really care about dinner. She had only one thing on her mind: to seduce Penny.

Ever since the puberty, Missy knew that she was bisexual. She didn't know why, she simply found lots of things about both men and women attractive. She hoped to have sex with that cute Indian boy, but that backfired and all the other guys were too creepy for her taste. That left her with Penny. Penny was attractive, fun and a much like her-an ideal candidate for a one night stand, or even something more. And Missy had a feeling-a feeling that made her ache-telling her that Penny was bi-sexual too. She didn't know how or why she felt that way, she simply did and was almost one hundred percent sure of it.

She set up her mind to seduce Penny and now, there was no going back.

She made the first move when Penny started setting up the table. Missy bent over, reaching for a magazine on the coffee table, giving Penny a clear look on her ass. She saw a good reflection of Penny on drinking glass on the coffee table, lust evident in her eyes as she was checking out Missy's ass, biting her lower lip in a desperate attempt to control her urges. Missy smiled, feeling a jolt going right down to her pussy. She sat down on the couch and started reading a magazine. Penny continued setting up the table, trying to get a sudden feeling of lust that she felt toward Missy out of her mind.

They ended up having a nice, quiet dinner, talking and laughing. It lasted for about half an hour. They actually had many things in common and had a good time.

"So... I bet the guys next door made quite an impression on you", Penny said, finishing her dinner.

"They were... special", Missy laughed. "But not right for me. But I'm glad to spend time with you. You're awesome."

Penny swallowed hard, feeling herself blushing. "I'm glad to hear that."

After cleaning up the table, with Missy's help, Penny made her way toward the couch, apparently planning to watch some TV before going to bed.

Missy knew that she couldn't wait any more. She grabbed Penny's right shoulder and turned Penny facing her. Before Penny was able to do anything, Missy pressed her lips against hers. Penny whimpered, feeling a dread seeping into her stomach as sudden rush of pleasure made her ache, but Missy's expert tongue weakened her and she started playing along, pressing her lips against Missy while their tongues found a way in each other's mouth and battled for dominance.

Penny felt that what she and Missy were doing was wrong and knew how much complication it would cause if somebody would find out. But it felt so pleasant to be kissed by Missy and returning her kisses that she didn't completely register it right away. But then all those thoughts came floating back at Penny and she quickly backed off, moving her lips away from Missy's, looking at her with a mixture of fear, confusion and lust evident in her beautiful green eyes.

"We shouldn't...", Penny whispered.

"Why not?", Missy asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

In the next moment, their lips were pressed against each other, moans and gasps emerging from their mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until their passion and strength balanced and melted into a beautiful session of French kissing, both of them enjoying in tastes of each other's mouth and warmth of each other's lips. Missy paid special attention to Penny's warm wet tongue, wrapping her own aggressively around it. Penny felt a dampness between her legs as Missy leaned in closer, their chest heaving into each other's, their hearts thundering against their chest.

Feeling a sudden rush of courage, Penny slid her hand up Missy's dress down her panties and started rubbing Missy's warm pussy. Missy gasped at the friction, trail of warm shivers running down her spine. Although clumsy at first, she soon found right way to play, and soon enough Missy came, feeling warm shivers going down her stomach as she cummed on Penny's fingertips, moaning Penny's name against her lips.

Their lips remained pressed together for a whole minute afterward, Missy in post orgasmic daze while Penny felt herself shivering due to intoxicating smell of Missy's juices, until Missy moved away and looked Penny in the eyes.

"I think... that we should... you know... move this to the bedroom", Penny whispered.

Missy just nodded her head and let Penny lead her, her eyes wandering on Penny's ass. She wasn't sure that she was going to make it to the bedroom.

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Missy pinned Penny down on the bed and slid her pants and panties down, making her moan at the friction and feeling of warm air tickling her damp pussy. Then she spread her legs before burying her head between them, inhaling the smell of Penny's arousal, feeling her clit pulsing at the smell. Then she licked Penny's horny pussy, feeling delight lingering inside of her at the taste of Penny's pre cum. Delightful moan escaped Penny's lips as Missy licked her again, this time pushing her tongue little bit inside to nip her G-spot. Missy stood up and slid her dress down to her ankles. Penny moaned at the sight of Missy in black lace bra and panties, marks of her cum running down her legs, every part of Missy's body searing into her mind: her big, nicely shaped breasts, long legs, rounded hips, flat stomach. Missy smiled at Penny before going back to business.

Penny loved the feeling of Missy's warm expert tongue working on her vagina. Every lick would send a rush of pleasure up her body and make a moan escape her bruised lips, and when Missy gently bit on her clit while wrapping her tongue around Penny's G-spot, Penny thought that she was going to explode. Missy continued going faster and stronger with every second, her pre cummed pussy aching for touch, lick, anything, every drop of Penny's juices providing her such an immense delight and awake her desire for more that the only thing she had on her mind was sex.

And, due to a few continued licks up and down her clit and moist pussy lips in the same time made by Missy, Penny came, feeling pleasure ripping through every single muscle in her body, screaming Missy's name from the top of her lungs, her eyesight blurry due to ecstasy. Missy slowly swallowed all of Penny's cum, savoring every drop, feeling her clit throb, the ache between her legs almost unbearable. She let her head rest between Penny's legs for a few minutes, enjoying in intoxicating smell of her arousal, before sitting up and moving her face alarmingly close to Penny's as their lust clouded eyes met, Penny shivering due to a smell of her own arousal and juices evident on Missy's face. She licked Missy's lips as Missy creamed her panties. They continued kissing even more passionately, taste of her own juices adding to Penny's pleasure and arousal. She used her feet to slid Missy's panties off, as Missy groaned against her lips due to a friction. She, in return, ripped the T-shirt off of Penny, who didn't seem to mind. Missy gasped, seeing that Penny wore no bra, image of her nicely shaped breasts covered with smooth skin and erected pink nipples making a jolt going down to her pussy. Image of Penny's magnificent breasts seared in her mind. She put her hands on Penny's breasts and pinched her nipples. Penny moaned, feeling her insides twisting due to a whole new simulation that made her knees shake, her body flushed with warmth. Missy started fondling Penny's breasts, feeling of her smooth hot skin against her fingertips sending jolts right down to her warm wet pussy. Penny put her hands on Missy's breasts and started fondling them too, her body weak due to both pleasure of having her breast fondled by Missy and fondling Missy's breasts, a fabric of Missy's black lance bra providing her an additional amount of pleasure.

Soon, Missy came, feeling an orgasm working from her brain all the way to her toes and back. She used her index finger and thumb on both of her hands to pinch both of Penny's nipples in the same time while running both of her middle fingers up and down the underside of Penny's breasts. That, combined with the sight of Missy coming caused Penny to come too, her orgasm no less intense.

Missy then pressed her pussy against Penny's and started rubbing it up and down, feeling of Penny's warmth and wetness going up and down her womanhood and teasing her clit providing her a whole new level of pleasure, delight spreading through her body as she continued to go stronger, faster. Every push and touch would send a trail of warm shivers up Penny's body and send pre cum rolling down her G-spot. Missy grabbed Penny's hot buttocks and started grooping them, feeling a rush of pleasure going from her fingertips down to her core. Loud moans and other obscene noises filled the apartment as two women continued to make love to each other, getting closer to an orgasm with every second until they both came simultaneously, their warm cum mixing as the waves of pleasure washed over their naked, flushed bodies, their orgasmic moans and gasps seeming like the sounds in the background, Penny's fingertips pressing hard against Missy's butt as Missy continued pinching Penny's nipples again and again and again, causing both of their orgasms to last even longer than usual.

It took them several minutes to regain their strength, and it was only they that Penny said something.

"Missy, that was incredible", she said before placing a gentle kiss on Missy's lips. "Thank you so much."

"Never mind", Missy giggled. "It was my pleasure too."

After a short silence, Missy kissed Penny again before looking her in the eyes.

"I really need to go. I'm sorry."

Penny's face fell.

"Hey", Missy said, "we are going to keep in touch. And next morning, before I have to go, we can do it one more time." She rubbed Penny's breasts sa Penny smiled and lay her head on Missy's breasts, her band running down to between Missy's legs.

It didn't take long for two of them to fall asleep, and that night, they dreamed of each other.

**A/N: Now, rushing to finish that Amy/Penny/Bernadette story that I have planned!**


End file.
